elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Thieves Den/Archive 1
This isn't "upcoming" anymore :) --Mika76 00:10, 31 May 2006 (CDT) :Adjusted. --[[User:TheSpectator|'TheSpectator']] 02:33, 31 May 2006 (CDT) question does the quest give me infamy or fame? :I'm fairly certain the quest does not affect renown. \*\ Hellhound43 19:07, 29 December 2006 (CST) Chests and crates Anyone know if the chests and crates in the cove or in the pirate ship reset? I want to be sure before I start storing stuff in there. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 18:21, 29 December 2006 (CST) :I don't believe so. I've stuck stuff in there for days and never had it reset, at least in the ship. I'll see if i can find out for sure. \*\ Hellhound43 18:50, 29 December 2006 (CST) :EDIT: I don't think that I can prove it for sure, but in the CS the "persistent reference" box is checked for the captain's chest where your gold gets deposited in the captain's quarters, so it would appear that this chest doesn't reset. Which makes sense, because you wouldn't want to go away for a long time after sending out your crew and then come back to find the gold they deposited months ago has been replaced with a pair of pants and an hourglass :P. :I've checked the rest of the chests in the three areas. It looks like the 5 chests at the bottom level (the hold) of the Black Flag beneath Jak Silver are also persistent. Also, besides the merchant inventory chests (the ones outside of the terrain) it appears the locked chests behind Tahm Blackwell are also persistent. \*\ Hellhound43 19:03, 29 December 2006 (CST) Insane occupants Anyone ever have the merchants and trainers going insane and killing each other? because I have and i don't know how to stop it. :Yes they always did that for me too, but only Kovan Kren and Tahm Blackwell. No need to worry about it though, since they are essential they will never die. In fact, you can join in on the fun and knock them down. When they get back up, everything will go back to normal again. I'm not sure if their disposition lowers if you attack them though, but even if it does it's not hard to get back up again. I guess what I'm saying is think of it as a "training session," haha. \*\ Hellhound43 16:34, 6 May 2007 (CDT) Yea thanks, i noticed they only go unconscious. But i have add ons like that for the RPG value, people bashing each others skulls in for years doesn't really fit into that :). What is odd though that maby 1 minute of beta testing would have shown this flaw.. i sure didnt get my dollars worth! :While it does seem odd, I think it may have been intentional. How else could they miss it, really? Even if the beta testing didn't catch it, I imagine they would have patched it. \*\ Hellhound43 16:42, 6 May 2007 (CDT) They don't intentionally let immortal characters attack each other, thats just asking for bugs when they fall off the boat or run away etc. Also, having immortal characters attack each other is just ridiculous in an RPG sense, and although oblivion is more aimed at the casual gamer i still believe they tried to think of those things. On the other hand, there is no reason for them to be immortal as they are just as optional as other vendors. maby an easy fix by a developer.